


The Vampire Lobster

by Lizardbeth



Series: Music Like Magic [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Ficlet, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif wants to go to the beach, but the sun does not agree with night-owl, pale-skinned musicians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire Lobster

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr fill for sarahs-delight. 
> 
> This can fit in my Music is magic 'verse, but really stands alone just fine. A little bit of domestic beach fluff. :)

* * *

 

* * *

 

Sif put her hands on her hips. “We’re in Bermuda, Loki. One of the best beaches in the  _world,_ and you’re going to stay indoors?” 

“You know I don’t like the beach. Me and sun are not a good combo.”

“Yes, I know you like to look like a vampire, but come on. The water is so lovely, and warm. And I know you have swimtrunks.” 

He frowned at her. “And exactly how do you know that?” 

She smirked. “I didn’t, until just now. Meet me at the beach in half an hour. I have something to show you.” The sultry offer got his attention, as she knew it would, and despite his sigh, he gave in. 

He was looking exceptionally white when they met up at the beachside bar. She pretended to shield her eyes from the glare, laughing, but he was too busy staring at her until she started to feel warm. Maybe the room was a better idea after all... “That,” he had to clear his throat, “is amazing on you.” 

Just the look in his eyes made all the shopping worth it to find the perfect fit of the white and silver string bikini. Her fingers tugged on the cords of his swim trunks, threatening to pull them down. “Not so bad yourself.” 

At the shore she laughed at how he acted like a cat, barely touching the water, until she splashed him enough to make him retaliate. He dove under the surf to try to dunk her, and she fought him off, until he cheated by slipping a hand between her thighs and the play turned into something quite different. After, they bodysurfed in the gentle surf for a while and floated, ending the afternoon kissing lazily in the shallows and his hands all over her.

But when she touched his back, he hissed and jerked away from her touch. “Ow. I think got a bit too much sun.” Which admittedly they both had, probably, but she was hoping to change and sit at the bar, Loki next to her, margarita in hand, and watch the sunset. 

In the beach-side shower he gingerly rinsed the salt and sand off and she rolled her eyes. He was just pink, and he was being such a baby.

But in the room, she regretted her thought when she saw the pink was definitely darkening into red on his back. “Oh, that’s a burn. I’m sorry, honey. I shouldn’t have dragged you out there.”

He tugged her across his lap, lips finding her neck, as his hands caressed her thighs. “This bikini was worth it.” 

His fingers plucked at the tie at her hip but she smacked his hand. “Stop it, we are not doing that while you look like I should dip you in butter. Lie down, I’ll put some gel on it before it really starts to hurt.” 

The lack of argument suggested he’d already started to hurt, and he winced when she first touched the developing burn. She spread the gel as gently as she could, and his sigh of relief as the analgesic went to work made her feel guilty again for dragging him in the sun for too long. She kissed his shoulder and smoothed cream there, too, when his skin felt hot to her lips. His breathing evened out, and his fingers relaxed against the silky sheets. She caressed his hair off his neck, kissed his cheek, and went to find a drink and watch the sunset alone, while he slept.


End file.
